This time I'll do it right
by Blackened Butterfly
Summary: Max has used her powers to save Chloe she used her powers to save Rachel but in the end both of them still die no matter how hard she tried no matter how many times she went back she never was able to save them. One day she meets someone who offers to teach her more about her powers so Max goes further back in time. to a time where she hopes she can make the most difference
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters however I thank the creators for giving us free reign over them**

Pain excruciating and absolute pain this feeling in your head like a several trucks decided to run amok inside you head that was what Max was currently experiencing as she clutched both sides of her head in her hands she walked along the familiar path of the Acadia forest. Using her hand to keep herself standing as she leaned on a tree her head still aching as she took deep breaths in order to calm herself and ease the pain cursing through her head. giving up on standing her body sliding down on the trunk of the tree Max closed her eyes and willed the pain in her head to disappear concentrating on her breathing.

Minutes passed before she felt that the pain had subsided enough for her to stand, taking another deep breath she opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Rummaging thought her bag she releases a sigh of relief as her found her phone before pulling it out and waking the screen. Taking a few moments to update the date and time as it appeared to have stayed at the exact time she had left in the future, warmth and joy begin to spread throughout her body as she read the new date and time on her phone. It was 7:26 on May 6 of the year 2010 smiling she placed her phone inside the pocket of her jeans before grabbing a case she had dropped beside her in her agony as she resumed walking inside the forest "I can save them. I was able to come back this far back in the past I can save Chloe and Rachel no matter what it takes I will save them both even at the expense of my life" Max made this silent vow as she used her right hand to wade through the low branches in the forest approaching her destination.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

HOURS LATER

I'm now at the party. It's a good thing I kept all of my ID's including those of my older selves Max thought as she walked through the door of the firewalk party. Pulling her phone out from her pocket she checked the time as 9:30 in a few minutes Chloe would be here better blend into the crowd and enjoy the night. Walking inside the old building Max smiled as she saw the guy selling tea shirts discreetly she approached before with her left she smacked the guy with a good punch to the face making the guy's head hit the back of the car's trunk while her right grabbed a shirt. Quickly she placed the shirt into her satchel before rewinding a few minutes and turning away her smile victorious as she spotted Frank Bowers sitting on a couch.

Several memories of Frank began flooding her mind as she shook her head before she walked towards him her right hand reaching into her pocket for some cash. Depositing a pair of fifties on the table where his shoes rested on Max looked straight at him before speaking. "I'm buying a hundred I\ll take a blunt from you now and pick up the rest later." Frank simply nodded his head pulling out a blunt handing it to Max before looking at her curiously as he spoke. "I haven't seen you around before. You new?" Max nodded taking the blunt gesturing for Frank to give her a light before speaking, "Yeah I'm planning to transfer to Blackwell next semester." Frank nodded as he pocketed the money looking up as if thinking as he took a drag from his cigarette before he spoke again. : well you better take my number of you want any more of that" Max nodded taking his number before standing up with the blunt on her mouth letting the grass do it's deed as she walked towards the crowd pushing against people and taking up her place at the back watching the band and enjoying the music, she took a long drag from the blunt before releasing it from her mouth feeling the devil's lettuce doing it's work as she slowly relaxed.

Minutes passed as she finished the blunt with it doing its work quieting her turbulent thoughts turning them into coherent trains. slowly she lost herself dancing in the crowd until she heard the sound of feet above her which was almost drowned out by the music of the guitar and the drums. "Chloe is here" Max idly thought as she listened to the music enjoying it.

Max never enjoyed this kind of music in the past however due to Chloe's influence then Rachel's in another timeline now this kind of music was one of the tracks she listened to according to her mood. Shaking her head at these thoughts Max spotted Rachel and Chloe blending into the crowd and dancing this brought a tender smile on her face as she lifted the hood of her hoodie making sure that even in the unlikely event, she's spotted she won't be recognized. After the party Max hung back until the last person left the old mill before exiting and knocking on Frank's RV. She only had to wait a few minutes before the dealer opened the door and handed her purchase. Max asked him if he could give her a ride down town for 20 but the guy waved her off telling her to take a seat as he moved towards the front of the RV before stating the machine and driving off.

The ride downtown was relatively silent with Frank playing some rock music on his stereo. Minutes passed before Franked dropped her off a park in downtown Acadia bay Max having only had to walk a few blocks to reach her old house. The house itself looked as if someone has been maintaining it and considering her parents it probably was. retrieving her keys from her satchel Max used them to open the door to be greeted with dust and furniture wrapped in plastic covers. releasing a sigh Max closed the door and tried a light switch being rewarded with a soft light coming to life above her. thankful that there was still electricity Max began the task of cleaning the house knowing that there weren't any important events until the afternoon tomorrow and that she could sleep in, in the morning before setting out for the day.

kmuid rlv md qli l icaasii hcjl jsysu rtcbdsr nsu alhachldmtji bcd m nlr ev rtcbdi dnld dnmi qli otmjo dt qtuw laaturmjo dt nsu ins sgmidi mj lhh ztiimbhs dmeshmjsi ljr uslhmdmsi it ins wjsq md qtchr qtuw m'r jsysu uslhhv liwsr nsu ktu zuttk bcd ins rtsi usesebsu sysuvdnmjo dnld nlzzsji sysj mk m usqmjr it m antis dt bshmsys nsu qs emond bs lbhs dt zchh dnmi tkk lkdsu lhh lkdsu imgdv dqt dntciljr jmjs ncjrusr ljr jmjsdv jmjs avahsi dnmi emond kmjlhhv bs dns hlid


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters along with any recognizable places in this story however I thank the creators for giving us free reign over them.**

Max thrashed around her bed as she slept her dreams plagued with the deaths Chloe, Rachel, Kate, David, Joyce her parents Vanessa and Ryan. she knew it was a nightmare but she couldn't help herself dreaming the of the different deaths that occurred in all her rewinds even her jumps all her failures. hours, days or maybe just a few minutes passed Max didn't know. time in dreams weren't relative to the real world after all, then just as suddenly as her nightmares began now, she was just sitting in a chair at the head of a long table. looking around Max couldn't discern anything recognizable in the room just dark walls surrounding a long table with the only lights illuminating the room positioned above the table in front of her " Finally awake I see." Max turned at the sound of the voice as it seemed to echo all around her. "I'm in front of you Max." Max slowly turned she recognized that voice but how, why was she here. now looking at the girl who sat in front of her Max couldn't help but think.

"You're probably wondering how I'm here along with why." Max nodded not trusting her voice to speak she knew this girl, pink dress that clung to her body, the frills of the dress went around her arms and along the edges of the skirt. however, the most memorable things about this girl were her blond locks and those piercing red eyes. Max didn't know if those eyes were natural or if she was wearing contacts. Max didn't know anyone who had eyes as red as this girl. these thoughts were interrupted as the girl continued speaking. "Well Max I'm here because you wanted me here." Max was surprised by that as she didn't recall calling or wanting her to be here at all. "Or more precisely you subconsciously wanted me to be here. you see max I am not the real Luna. and while my true self could probably manage the feat of being in your mind. I'm just something your mind has made to cope with what's happening."

"What is happening?" Max asked now able to use her voice as she focused on the girl. "What could be happening that I would need you here Luna?" instead of answering Luna just snapped her fingers and as if a veil had been removed sound and light flooded the room. looking around Max's eyes couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped her as she looked around the now well illuminated room which was as she thought about it more spacious than she first thought. all around her she could see people but these weren't ordinary people no far from it these people had her face the exact same face that stared back at her every time she faced a mirror. each and every one of there were talking to each other as if they were old friends getting reacquainted. turning back towards Luna Max opened her mouth to ask her question but the girl didn't need her prompting as she continued speaking. "These as far as I know are you but at the same time, they aren't you. they are you from all the different timelines you've left before you created new ones with your powers. at least thats what I can gather based on what my original counterpart told you about your powers and your own thoughts." Max's mind was reeling if Luna was to be believed and with the evidence in front of her, she couldn't deny that assumption. looking around once again Max observed the others how they were dressed and looked they had her face but there were more than a few differences om clothing along with hairstyles. some looked to be dressed in a style that she thought could have been inspired by Chloe's punk theme of clothing while some were dressed as if they were going on a runway just like Rachel a few looked to have had Luna's choice in clothing as well. if the manifestation of her mind of Luna who was beside her was right. that they were her only from different time streams or timelines the only question left was why they were here and where exactly was here.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Max set up suddenly on her bed gasping for air looking around it took her a few moments to register that she was in her room. the room she had used back when she and her family resided in Arcadia bay and not the large room with Luna and all those copies of herself. were they even copies? Max didn't know as she raised her left hand to rub her temples. the beginnings of a headache presenting itself as she thought about it. standing up from her bed she took the phone from her nightstand to check the time. 11:23 she still has a lot of time until Chloe and Rachel reached the junkyard. she wondered if she should intervene on the fight that the two would have. Max recalled Chloe and Rachel telling her that the fight was rather intense. deciding that she should let it happen as it was an important moment is their friendship Max went towards the bathroom to get ready for the day pushing her thoughts to to the side as she stepped into the shower Max turned the knobs jumping out of he shower as soon as the murky water began to spray from the shower head. "Fuck" she cursed as she looked at herself checking if she was hit by the water, releasing a soft sigh of relief when she found herself semi clean she let the shower run until the water was clean before she hopped back into the shower, shivering as the cold water hit her body, thinking to herself that she'd fix the heater some other time. "One step at a time" she muttered quietly as she enjoyed the shower making a note to get some toiletries as soon as possible.

After her much needed shower Max returned to her room wrapped in a towel. kneeling down on her satchel she pulled her spare underwear along with jeans and a red plaid shirt she realized wasn't hers but Rachel's releasing a soft laugh at her mistake when she was packing she wore the clothes followed by her favorite hoodie before slinging her satchel over her shoulder before taking the case at the foot of her bed. "I need to find time to shop for some clothes" this and a thousand other thoughts assaulted her head making her drop the case and clutch at her temples wanting to scream as her head felt like it was about to split open thoughts of hundreds maybe thousands of what she now knew as herself speaking in her mind, minutes passed and the voices subsided leaving only a few whispers of thoughts here and there, now there was a new priority in her plans. while she still intended to witness the fight in the junkyard then the forest fire Max knew she had to get into contact with Luna immediately. she knew that what was happening to her wasn't normal or at least it was more than her regular abnormalities, that thought a small smile to her face as she exited the house and locked the door. pulling her hood up and obscuring her face Max began walking the sidewalks oblivious to the eyes watching her curiously from three houses up the road.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Max spent an hour walking the nearest shopping center in the neighborhood which had her seriously considering buying a vehicle when she had procured the funds to do so, entering the shop she bought a few spare changes of clothes and underwear as well as toiletries along with a hoodie she had seen which fit her tastes. after checking out of the counters Max packed her purchases in her satchel before pulling her phone out of her pocket sending a text to Luna ask her if she could help as well as to explain her situation. after sending the text Max began her long walk towards the junkyard American Rust all the while her head was filled with thoughts of her other selves along with her own. if the thought wasn't disturbing, she'd say that they were actually having a conversation, what she didn't realize was that she wasn't far from the truth.

It took Max slightly more than two hours to reach the junkyard. looking at the sky even without looking at the time Max knew that Rachel and Chloe should be coming up from the train tracks in a few movements as according to them the fight occurred as it was nearing dawn. judging by how low the sun was in the horizon Max knew the time was fast approaching. hiding behind a beaten up car Max waited looking around expecting the two to show up at any moment. The sudden vibration from her phone startled her from her vigilant watch prompting her to pull it out and read the message she had received.

**Luna**

**Well thats certainly an interesting development, although I must confess that I was rather surprised to get this message at this time but no matter. I'll drop by Arcadia Bay tomorrow morning and we'll sort this out. it just so happens that I am currently in Oregon.**

**Max**

**Thanks I'll see you tomorrow**

With that Max pocketed her phone and resumed waiting her hand tapping the side of the old beaten up car she was currently pressed up against. soon her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps along with voices. "you have fun Chloe I'm going to sit down." Max heard Rachel say, her chest began to constrict as she heard their voices again, true she had seen them both alive at the Firewalk concert last night but it still seemed surreal for her. no matter how many times she turned back time she always had this feeling this feeling of helplessness this feeling of pain. after all she was responsible for their deaths an infinite cycle of them being brought back alive all to end in death. "NO THIS TIME I WILL SAVE THEM" Max screamed inside her head clutching it as a wave of pain and dizziness suddenly assaulted her senses. Max had to brace herself on the car she was using as cover as she clutched her head trying to wade through the pain and disorientation. "I'm sorry, turn on you? I guess I forgot, it's always about how you feel, isn't it? "Sad Chloe's fucking sad again." Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once." "Ouch wasn't that too harsh Max thought as she began to sneak around the car to move somewhere else, she needed to if she were to do what she wanted to do. as the argument went on Max heard the shattering of the bottles, she knew the argument was coming to an end but she didn't want for it to end just like that. the two needed to talk about it. so, with her hood pulled over her head she opened the case she was holding and brought out a violin along with its bow. climbing atop a car and turning around so if she were seen they would only be able to see her back and in the unlikely event her face was seen then she supposed she could rewind and run much as it pained her to do it, she couldn't risk them seeing her not yet, with that Max began playing "the Amazing Grace" slowly she began to play the familiar notes her right hand gently handling the bow slicing on the violin strings while her left glided to and fro pressing on the strings of the instrument. soon Max could hear footsteps approaching behind her as she was near the end of the song. as she heard single pair of footsteps approaching closer Max stopped playing before jumping from her position Max lifted her right hand focusing on her power, slowly time ground to a halt as if someone had hit the brakes before everything became still and silent, looking behind her she saw Rachel and Chloe right behind her going into a run. shaking her head thinking. "they can't see me at least not yet." Max quickly returned her violin to its case before grabbing it along with her satchel. hiding behind a nearby stack of cars. Max released her control over time when a sudden jolt went through her body rendering her unconscious as soon as time resumed.

**RACHEL AND CHLOE'S POV**

Rachel: Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. But... I can't. I can't. Even though I want to.

Chloe: Why not?

The two were interrupted by the sound of a violin playing, turning towards the sound curious Rachel began to follow the tune of the instrument echoing around the junkyard, " Is that a violin?" Chloe asked Rachel as she followed her also curious as to why someone would be playing in a junkyard like this. Rachel nodded silently as she carefully walked following the sound of what she recognized as "amazing Grace" as they approached the two could see a person atop one of the cars with their back on them as Rachel neared the car the figure suddenly stopped playing before jumping, startling Rachel as she began to run towards the figure. when she and Chloe reached the car however the person was gone without a trace. looking at each other the two searched turning up nothing. "well that was weird" Chloe said as they met back up after circling the car on both sides. Rachel only nodded seemingly deep in thought. "Who cares about that now. umm Chloe?" Chloe looked at Rachel meeting her eyes as the girl continues speaking. "look I'm sorry about snapping at you I just. I just need to think. so why don't we talk a walk on the tracks back to the park, Chloe could only nod silently as Rachel began walking, passing her towards the train tracks. she really wanted to talk about what happened but this time she wanted to give Rachel some space. "maybe the walk on the tracks would calm her down"she thought idly as she followed the girl.

**MAX POV**

Max found herself once again sitting on a chair at the head of the long table only this time she could see the different versions of her sitting around the table in the same office recliners as has she was sitting on, it was as if they were having an office meeting only that this place looked nothing like an office it was just a large room. "You know you could change this place at will" Max turned to her side upon hearing the comment to see Luna standing there with a serene look on her face. "What do you mean?" Max asked confused as to how she would have the power to change this place Luna only smiled before answering. "This is inside your mind Max in here you're in control. Hmm let's see how would my real counterpart explain this. Max this here this room and everything around it was created by your mind this is your mindscape this is what your mind looks like it can be made to look like whatever you wished it to be."Max thought about the explanation for a few seconds before looking up and concentrating.

Suddenly the room was bathed in light widows appeared at one wall. large glass panels that allowed one to look outside and see what seemed to be a city with people walking down below the city itself looked to be modelled after New York. Luna whistled appreciatively at the new look of the room and the vast metropolis that Max seemed to have created outside in the blink of an eye. "well you certainly don't do things half way don't you Max?" Max looked at Luna again at this statement and wondered if this Luna really was a creation of her mind after all she seemed o have the same mannerisms and manner of speaking as the real deal. she thought about removing her from the room but decided against it as it helped to have a guide in here, speaking of which. "Why am I here?" Max asked Luna and the girl seemed to take a while before answering. "I don't know all I know is that you blocked out after using your powers over time but I think the other Maxes would have the answer to your question" Max turned to look at the rest of the table and as if on cue one of the Maxes stood uo and began to speak.

"Hello Max I am Max as well although to keep things from being confusing you can call me Maxine our real name." Max nodded a bit stiffly as even now that she had aged and matured at least she liked to think she did. Max still dislike being called Maxine however she understood that this Max wanted to be called such so that there would be distinction. these thoughts ran through Max's mind as Maxine continued talking. "We here as in all of us apart from you Max are Maxes you created each time you used your powers. for example, I'm the Max whose Chloe you killed when you tried to save William. some of the Maxes here are from timelines where you saved Chloe and not Rachel some here are Maxes from timelines where you saved Rachel and Chloe only for one of them to die some here lose both I'm sure I don't need to go on about each timeline." As Maxine said this Max couldn't help but agree as the memories of all those timelines was something she didn't want to relive. Maxine as if sensing her thoughts continued on talking "Why we are here we don't know. maybe it's because of your power. maybe it's something else. what we all do know is that all of us here have different personalities and perspectives and we'd like to offer you that. the headaches you have been experiencing is consequence of us trying to talk to you all at once and seeing as it affected us as much as it did you we'd rather not repeat that event so we all decided that I should be the speaker for everyone here. I will be expressing everyone's opinions and thoughts."

Max took a while to wrap her head around the explanation she remained silent for a short while with her head down deep in thought. after a few minutes she raised her head and began to speak. "So, let me get this straight you all want to talk inside my head and help me with making my decisions?" Maxine nodded at this so Max continued. "While I appreciate the offer. I need to ask why you want to do this?" as Max finished the question the room they were in began to crumble and the last thing Max heard was Maxine saying. "We'll talk more later it's time for you to wake up Max.

jtbuks smw otmsmbotj mvt mjjmdienkp fw otms eot amnk omjk'e jdcjnsts lvuf rotk n mvvnzts otvt m sdii amnk nj mirmwj avtjtke nkjnst fw otms mks ne ctbuftj ruvjt tztvweonkp n lubdj uk m evmnk ul eoudpoe n imetv snjbuztvts eonj mj ctnkp sdt eu jtztvmi fmhtj ctnkp nk fw otms row nj eonj omaatknkp sns rt ftjj da ktts eu ftte rneo idkm eufuvvur eu lnks eot mkjrtv eu eonj

AN

So I would just like to say Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 1 and apologize because this Chapter was supposed to be posted two after the first. now well I'll answer a question from one of the reviews.

ecoolasice: I like it, Max is certainly different evidenced by the fact she casually pu ched somebody and bought some weed. I like where it looks like it's going.

P.S. Is that a code at the end?

well yes the end of chapter one is a code have fun deciding it hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters along with any recognizable places in this story however I thank the creators for giving us free reign over them.**

_AN: Hey everyone it's been a long time, I know I neglected to update this story along with the one for the walking dead and for that I am sorry the only defense I have is that Life had caught up to me and writing took a back seat from my daily life. I'm now just returning to writing and with this I've polished the first two chapters and am now in the process of working on the unpublished chapters so please enjoy._

When Max woke up the first thing she noticed was that the sun had already set beneath the horizon and that her head seemed to be clear of the pain she had been enduring since she had made it to this time, standing up Max grabbed the case containing the violin before she weaved through the discarded scraps what used to be cars of the junkyard, arriving at the train tracks Max began running headed towards the park where she knew Rachel would begin the fire, this brought about the memory of the time she and Rachel or the time she Rachel and Chloe had told Luna about this story Max having heard it before from the two. Luna had laughed before throwing a fireball at Rachel with to the thespian's surprise she had caught, the fireball remained floating a few inches from the hand Rachel had at the side of her head as she crossed her arms over her face to protect herself, the three of them had been so shocked that they did not even call Luna out for throwing a fireball towards the girl, this revelation of Rachels powers led to Luna teaching the thespian about her powers along with discovering that she could also control the other elements. This led to Max and Chloe calling Rachel the avatar in more than one occasion much to the girl's chagrin.

Nearing the park Max shook her head to clear it of the memory refocusing her thoughts on the task ar hand, leaving the tracks Max hid around the trees and bushes as she neared the place where Rachel and Chloe would be talking about her father and his adultery. Max arrived at the place just in time to hear Rachel scream and kick the trashcan before with another scream this time filled with anger and anguish echoed from the thespian's mouth, Max watched as the fire quickly spread engulfing one of the trees then began to spread towards the forest, the strong winds the thespian was unknowingly causing making the fire spread faster. Max watched as the Blond and Blunette ran from the park before she got out of her hiding place and watched as the fire spread. Minutes pass as Max watched the beautiful yet dangerous flames engulf the park before she raised her hand and closed her eyes disappearing from the spot she was standing on and appearing back at the park near her and Chloe's house.

This was one of her abilities that Luna had explained she could do, instead of going backwards in time she could go forwards picturing a destination in her mind as well as how she would get there, it made traveling easier however it had the limitation that if someone were to interrupt her while traveling for example someone were to talk to her in between the destination and from where she came from her power would only allow her to fast forward to that point, then she would need to answer or ignore that person before fast forwarding once again. Another limitation of this was she couldn't go to places she had not been to nor could she go to places that she'd reached by flying with a plane, she had another trick up her sleeve for such cases. While max though of this she began walking from the park back to the house she had lived in when she was younger. "I wonder if Chloe would still recognize me from the Max she grew up with!?" Max muttered to herself not noticing the front door of the house to her side open, she was so lost in her thoughts that she only noticed the footsteps behind her when she reached the driveway of her house. Turning around she face the person following her.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

"Hello Joyce"

Max greeted the woman as she turned fully, the woman was still wearing the attire she wore to the dinner the only thing missing was the apron, Max smiled at the woman masking her other emotions from her face as memories of the woman from other timelines flooded through her mind.

"Who are you?" Joyce asked her which momentarily shocked Max before her smile widened as she brushed a strand of her long black hair which had red, blue and gold highlights these colors Max had chosen for the people important to her life, deciding she had not answered for enough time that the blond Infront of her to recognize her Max answered now with a playful smile on her face. "Has it really been that long, that my second mother can't recognize me anymore?" Mas teased; it was true Chloe and Max were always together since they were children that she had considered Joyce to be a second mother. Max watched Joyce's eyes widen before the woman engulfed her in a rib crushing hug.

"Oh Max when did you arrive here? Where are Ryan and Vanessa?" The woman asked as she let go. Max has expected this line of questioning however it also reminded max of the talk she would need to heave with her parents, which she needed to do soon as meeting Joyce would surely prompt the woman to contact them.

"Mom and Dad are back in Seattle, we kind of had a disagreement on some things which is why I arrived here yesterday." Max lied to her letting her smile fall into one of sadness max completed the ruse with a tear falling from one of her eyes down her cheek which she quickly wiped before looking down. 'Rachel should see me now' Max thought to herself as she let some of her hair cover her face completing the ensemble. 'Her work paid off big time' Max had to suppressed a chuckle at that thought masking it as a chocked sub when she couldn't do it successfully. "Oh, your poor kid" Joyce exclaimed before pulling her into another hug. Max felt guilty lying to Joyce but she had to do it for the woman's daughter. 'One she never cared about after she began dating David' Max thought angrily tightening her hold on Joyce before banishing the thoughts from her mind with a shake of her head as that Joyce was not this one not for a week or two atleast. The two stayed in the embrace for a few more seconds before Max broke it rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands before looking up at Joyce.

"I need to go in and get started on dinner." Max said before beginning to turn away. "Why don't you come with me and have dinner at ours? Lord knows Chloe would love to see you if she ever comes home that is." Joyce muttered the last part which Max almost missed. Turning to look at the woman she fixed a smile on her face before answering. "I don't think I'm ready to meet Chloe yet, I've been a bad friend this past two years and I kind of want to get settled in." Max answered with a half truth as she looked at the woman. "Oh of course not dear, you weren't a bad friend I know Seattle must have been a shocking change compared to Arcadia Bay." Max shook her head in denial of this statement before speaking. "It was hard being away from Chloe, it was harder because I knew leaving just as William died was not a good idea but I was powerless to stop it, Seattle didn't change those feelings." Max turned away from the woman before speaking again. "I might come by in a day or two after I get things in order." Max said before beginning to walk towards the front door. "Of course, dear but are you sure you're alright alone?"

Max stopped hand in her satchel having grabbed the keys from one of its compartments. "I'm alright Joyce." Max answered before opening the door with her keys and shutting it behind her. She flicked the outdoor lights on hoping they still worked before doing the same for the indoor light. Slowly she let her back slide against the door before coming to site on the floor. 'That was hard' She thought to herself before pulling her phone from one of her jean pockets. It was hard to talk to the woman who caused Chloe so much pain by not being her mother it was hard not to call her out nor swear at her because this Joyce was not that woman atleast not yet. Max scrolled through her phone looking for an app that would change her current number, it was one she developed later on in her life due to the fact that she at times needed to send anonymous messages. Changing her number to the one used by her at this point in time Max began scrolling through her contacts for her parent's numbers.

She knew it wouldn't take Joyce long to contact her parents given their meeting but Max needed to talk to them first before the woman could, bless her heart but Max didn't want her parents talking to Joyce and finding out she was in Arcadia bay and living at their old house before she could talk to them. Marking both numbers and adding them into a group Max pressed the call button and took a deep breath. Talking to Joyce was hard but talking to her parents would be harder, especially since she knew her parents would only know of her disappearance since her powers only allowed her own memories and not the memories of the Max that existed in this world, another downside is that if she jumped to the past in another place in this case Arcadia Bay the other Max wherever they were this one in Seattle would just disappear. The phone in her hand kept on ringing her parents have not answered yet when a voice is her head began speaking.

"I could tell you, about the circumstances of the Max of this timeline if you want?" Max was momentarily surprised by the voice in her head before she answered hesitantly. "Maxine?" the voice in her head released an amused chuckle before answering. "Yes, Max it's me well technically you but yes." Max pondered the implications of talking to herself or in this case another version of herself in her mind before releasing a sigh as she did not want to dwell on it much less the headache it was sure to cause. "What do you mean you can tell me the circumstances of the Max of this timeline?" Max thought feeling a bit silly but she waited for a response nonetheless. "Well it just so happens that the Max of this world is also here inside your head, Thanks for the fully stocked cafeteria by the way the food is delicious." Max wondered what hell Maxine was talking about before answering. "Your welcome I guess." She said unsure before continuing. "So what was the Max of this world doing before she, err disappeared." There was silence in her head for a few moments where Max really began to reconsider if she was going crazy before Maxine began speaking. "Well the Max of this world is a bit different I suppose you could say, for one the Max of this world seems to be a hard worker not a slacker like the majority of us Maxes she got straight As just like Chloe and she fully embraced her potential, just like all the Maxes she had the passion for photography and prefers a Polaroid camera rather than a digital one, although she had begrudgingly gotten a digital camera to cut down on the expenses for the increasingly higher prices of film."

Max nodded as she listened/followed the trains of thoughts in her head "The biggest difference of the Max in this world compared to us is that she did not taking going away from Arcadia Bay all that well at all, I mean a lot of us got over it after a few months some of us were dragged down and it highlighted our worse habits a few of us reached new heights and eventually returned as a socialite like me for example but this Max didn't take moving from Arcadia bay as god as we did, This max frequently argued with her parents resulting in fights to the point where she didn't talk to her parents that much, she kept her grades up however that she was accelerated by a two years after her first year in Seattle she's supposed to enter her third year this next semester but this past yes she had fallen in with the wrong crowds and ended up running away from home she had only returned recently before having another argument with her parents. She was taking pictured in Seattle yesterday when you arrived."

Max let all of this information sink in before she spoke taking the time to redial the phone when her technically this timelines Max' parents didn't answer. "So were in Rachel and Chloe's year group this time?" Maxine responded with a "yes" to the question as Max thought more on her situation as it seemed talking to Vanessa and Ryan would be more difficult that she anticipated. Max couldn't dwell more on the Matter as her phone vibrated signaling one of the people she was calling had answered.

"Max?" it was the unmistakable voice of Vanessa Caulfield Max's mind whirled with thoughts some hers and some undoubtedly coming from Maxine, taking a deep breath Max quieted these thoughts as she spoke. "Hey Mom" she said. "Max where are you? Why didn't you come home Yesterday? Your dad is with the police right now looking for you. Are you ok? Max answer me?" Max noticed the not so gentle tone of voice her mother was using almost demanding but she also heard the unmistakable worry in there which spoke of Vanessa Caulfield, it seemed that whatever timeline it was there were things that never changed.

"I'm in Arcadia mom and before you ask yes, I'm alright." Mas answered her before taking a breath asking Maxine a silent question in her mind which her other self quickly responded to. "Mom I'm not going back to Seattle; I like it here back in Arcadia so tell Dad to call of the cops." Max spoke before her mom could reply to her first statement. Max waiter for Vanessa to speak hoping she's understood but she knew otherwise. "Max we've been over this, you can make your decisions when you turn 18 but right now you have to come back to us, we can't take care of you in Arcadia Max." Max held the phone on speaker In front of her before answering. "I've already made my decision Mom, I'm sorry" with that she ended the call with her mother before standing up and looking at the house.

"I better finish up cleaning and fix that heater, tomorrow is going to be a busy day" Mas sighed dejectedly knowing that call would not be the end of it with her parents and they would surely contact Joyce to convince to go home. 'She only hoped that it was Joyce who would be knocking on the door tomorrow and not the police or worse David' Max set about cleaning the house for a few hours before going out back to check on the heater which thankfully worked after a few minutes of cleaning and tinkering with the wires, just as Max entered the house her stomach grumbled loudly reminding her that she had not eaten anything today. Thinking to herself and cursing under her breath as her favorite joints were miles away and the diner would be closed already, she had no choice but to order from the ACFC, the place was decent but there were better places if only she had a a vehicle. Resigning herself to a greasy fried chicken dinner she called the place up, placed her order before hanging up and heading to her room where she took her laptop from her satchel. Carrying the device to the table she booted it up only to be greeted with an offline message on a black screen causing her to curse under her breath remembering that this laptop had been connected to a network before. Shaking her head, she stood up and retrieved a cable from her room before returning to the dining table, she took her phone from her pocket and connected it to the laptop.

After answering a few prompts, she was presented with the desktop where she proceeded to update her journal, a few minutes later she heard the knocking on the front door, standing up from the table she answered it to be greeted by the deliveryman from ACFC, paying for her order Max gave the guy a few dollars for a tip before she closed the door, carrying the plastic bag to the table she retrieved a chicken leg from the container before continuing with her journal, the night was spent having a quiet and greasy dinner before she eventually closed the laptop having finished with her journal, she took a quick shower before retiring for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Max once again found herself inside office room sitting on the very end of the long meeting room table, curiously as she looked around the room there were significantly less Maxes talking or walking around Max spotted one holding a burger wrapped with what seemed to be wrapping from Burger King. Another Max seemed to be eating fries from McDonalds. "This place is getting ridiculous" Max muttered and she was greeted by two laughs from her side, when she turned, she found Luna and another Max who was dressed in a stripped white shirt and purple jacket which meant that this Max was Maxine. The other her was holding a wrapped taco as she greeted her. "Hey Max" Maxine said with a smile before taking a bite of her taco. Max shook her head before turning to Luna who turned to look at her as if expecting to be asked a question. "Where'd the food come from?" Maxed asked the blond Infront of her which the blond was prompt to answer. "Well it seems that when you changed the structure of your mindscape, this building while turning into an actual office building also included a cafeteria 5 floors bellow us which had several stalls for different fast food places." Max was momentarily taken aback by that information and she didn't think the changes she had made were that detailed. 'One more thing to ask the real Luna' Max noted before turning to Maxine who seemed to be enjoying her taco before looking up at her as if sensing her gaze. "You want to some?" Maxine asked her to which she shook head no before she asked the question which she never received the answer to back in the Junkyard. "Why are you and all the Maxes wanting to help me?" Maxine stopped mid bite of her taco before continuing to eat, Max watched Maxine wrap the taco before placing it on the table and looking at her.

"Well we Maxes want you to succeed in this timeline but we like you are tired of everything and want for you to finally find happiness, cause frankly some of us Maxes were happy with what we had even after you came along and made choices for us, don't get me wrong we're you and we wouldn't really exist without you so in a way we're grateful but we're tired Max we want to go back to our respective timelines and with all of us the conclusion we arrived to is that in order to achieve that is to help you succeed otherwise this will be another cycle of repeats and trying to correct mistakes." Max took followed along the explanation thinking and it took her a while as she considered the answer before she matched Maxine's gaze.

"Am I free to disregard your advice when I'm making decisions?" Max asked finally to which Maxine smiled before answering. "What we are offering is information just like what I gave you last night, we might give you suggestions here and there but the decision is ultimately yours to make. We might have our opinions but we have no control over you Max." Max nodded before offering her hand for Maxine to shake, Maxine shook her hand before returning to eating her taco. The rest of Max's time here was spent getting to know Maxine and learning about the Max that existed in this timeline.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Max woke up to the sound of banging on the front door, grumbling to herself she stood up from her bed changing from her sleepwear to the clothes she wore from yesterday wearing her socks and her converse Max walked towards the front door which was still being banged on. "I'm coming I'm coming" She yelled as she neared the door. Max opened the door to find David Madsen standing on there with a frown.

"Come with me Missy" the man said before turning around and walking, Max released a sigh before shutting the door making sure it was locked before turning around to walk back to her room, she was not in the mood for dealing with step- douche this early in the morning she was only a few steps up the stairs before the banging on the door resumes with David yelling "Open this door missy" Max turned him out as she continued ascending up the stairs. Entering her room Max stripped herself of the outfit before walking out of the room grabbing a towel from her satchel and entering the bathroom from her shower.

Max enjoyed the shower as she thought of her plans for the day hoping that David gave up on getting her to come out, First she needed frank to hook her up with a few connections either him or Luna, Max thought to herself as she began with the shampoo on her hair. 'Better get some groceries and gasoline too while I'm at it' she thought to herself as she finished washing the shampoo from her hair. Max took a few more minutes in the shower ad she used conditioner on her hair before stepping out and going to her room. Drying herself up Max grabbed the clothes from her Satchel and began hanging them into her closet before she picked her outfit for the day. Changing into her chosen attire max walked into what used to be her parent's room and took off the plastic covering the full-length mirror which was beside her mom's dresser. Looking at herself wearing pink sweetheart necked top along with a black jacked pared with ripped jeans and her trusty chucks brought a smile to her face. It was so far removed from her usual hippie esque look that that she could be mistaken for another person.

Max shook her head from these thoughts as she walked out of the room, after all if someone were traveling in time over and over again changes were bound to happen. She thought to herself as she grabbed her much lighter satchel from her room before going downstairs and taking her laptop and phone from the table. Checking the time which displayed 10:40 Max which made max blink before shaking her head 'Guess I slept in more than I intended to' she thought to herself before checking her messages. In her inbox she found one message from Chloe along with one from Luna, curious she opened the message from Chloe as she walked towards the door.

**Chloe**

**Mom told me you were in town. Why didn't you tell me? I'm dropping by.**

**Max**

**I was going to tell you when I got settled and maybe hang out if you still didn't hate my guts enough to do it. I'm just heading out to do some things maybe tomorrow. **

**Chloe**

**Your right I hate your guts but not enough to forget you're my best friend. Mom told me you ran away from home. That's hella ballsy Max.**

**Max**

**I had a hard time in Seattle mainly because I didn't want to be there and frankly, I knew it was shitty to leave you when William died.**

**Chloe **

**It wasn't easy when you left but I'm glad you back Max I'll see you tomorrow**

**Max**

**Looking forward to it ****ヽ(´****▽`)/**

**Chloe **

**NO EMOJI!**

Max left the conversation with Chloe shacking her head as she locked the door and began walking down the road. Pulling up Luna's message she glanced up to scan her surroundings before looking at the messages

**Luna**

**Almost in Arcadia where do you want to meet.**

**Max**

**Up All Nite Donuts**

**Luna**

**Buy me box of the golden chocolate one, will you?**

**Max**

**It's not a Mister Doughnut**

**Luna**

**Trust me they'll have a variant of it.**

**Max**

**Alright, alright I suppose I'll see you in a bit**

**Luna**

**I'm actually near Frank Bower's smokehouse so yeah in a race you to the doughnut shop**

Max shook her head in amusement as she pocketed her phone before looking up, she had occasionally glanced up from her screen to look at her surroundings while texting but it still it surprised her how much she covered while having the conversation with Luna, raising placing her hand on the pockets of ger jacket Max accelerated the internal clock of her body and broke out into a jog slowly the scenery around her began to go faster as if she were sprinting, this was one of the more physical manifestations of her ability over time it, by accelerating her internal clock Max was able to do things faster than normal without affecting the time outside her body, to the casual observer it appeared as it she were sprinting down the road in a hurry, the ability had no read consequence apart from the fact that when she first learned to use it, she had to sleep for hours on end as the ability exhausted her stamina.

Arriving at the doughnut shop Max took a few moments to catch her breath before entering the shop and proceeding towards the display cases to pick out the doughnuts she'd be buying for herself and for Luna. Much to Max's exasperation the girl had been right and there several of them setting on a tray in a display case were imitations of the golden chocolate doughnuts from mister doughnut. Shaking her head Max bought a box of them before buying two boxes of for herself which were filled with an assortment of various doughnuts from the store. Ordering fries and an iced coffee Max sat on a table at a corner in giving her a full view of the store along with the entrance and the counter. Eating her fries I didn't take long for her to hear the unmistakable roar of the R32 engine of the GT-R that Luna drove

The car was like the girl herself it looked to be just a simple car but it packed so much power under the hood that one could compare it to the one that Chloe's step-douche drove and still find the muscle car lacking, Max watched the girl exit the black car which had gold paint seemingly splattered over it. Luna for her part was dressed in a red and black gothic Lolita outfit complete with a small hat atop her head which attracted the attention of the staff of the store when she entered her blond locks hand behind her in a waterfall braid as she walked towards Mas's table. Max couldn't help but shake her head Luna was someone who made an impression when she arrived, you'd know it was her even before seeing her. As the blond sat down opposite of Mas and smiled at her Max pushed one of the boxes wrapped in plastic at the blond which she took before setting it down to her side. The silence at the table was broken by Luna as she spoke. "Alright tell me everything that happened from when you arrived in this timeline.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

**THIS MORNING AT APPROXIMATELY 10:25AM BLACKWWELL PARKING LOT**

Chloe had just walked down the Blackwell academy steps headed towards the parking lot after a quick stop to add some much needed design to the stage lights of course, she couldn't believe Wells had suspended her and removed Rachel from the play. She really couldn't believe the asshole she could understand herself being suspended but Rachel who was a model student being removed from the play was unreasonable, Chloe ignored Elliot as she got to the parking lot walking towards where she could see the unmistakable form of her mother talking to someone, nearing them Chloe's mood took a nosedive as she realized who her mother was talking to, glaring at David head Chloe approached the two and waited for them to notice her. Her mother was the first to notice her as the woman looked at her prompting David to turn around and look as her before talking.

It's about damn time. David exclaimed

David, please. Which made Chloe frown before crossing her arms over her chest knowing this would be a shitty discussion which was sure to turn her mood for sour to foul. "Chloe, your mother and I have been talking." David began as she looked at him meeting his eyes with a glare. "I don't care" Chloe responded coldly I know. That's what we need to talk about. David answered her followed by Joyce saying "Chloe, we just want to help." "I'm sure." Chloe answered her mood beginning to turn into a rather foul one. "I know what you did. The money, in my purse? I appreciate it, Chloe, but where did it come from?" Joyce asked approaching Chloe pleading with her. Chloe looked away from her mother before answering. "Does that really matter?"

**Joyce:** "I can't turn a blind eye—"

"We need money, Mom." Chloe cut her mother off uncrossing her arms from her chest as she spoke over her.

**Joyce:** I'm providing as best as I can. I appreciate what you've done, I'm just... I'm worried about you, Chloe!

"This is so pointless! I don't understand what we're doing here." Chloe said releasing a breath and raising her arms in resignation that she was being dragged into this after the other pointless discussion in that asshole's office.

**David:** Maybe if you'd try listening to me, instead of fighting me about everything, you might actually learn a thing or two.

This statement railed Chloe up, she focused a glare at David looking him in the eyes as she approached him. "What? Like how to have no job? Or how to be a soldier?" she all but snarled at his face.

**David:** Soldiers put family and future above self and now. Getting kicked out of school? That's what losers do.

**Joyce:** You had a scholarship, Chloe. Do you know what that means? What kind of opportunity you gave up? Do you want to work at the diner?

Chloe looked at her mother as if she had grown two heads as she answered "There's nothing wrong with waiting tables, Mom."

**Joyce:** Chloe, I'm proud to wait tables because it means you can be whatever you want to be. But what is that, Chloe? What do you want?

Chloe released a sigh as she placed her hands to her side turning to fully face her mother. "Maybe...I don't know yet."

**Joyce:** Maybe you've had long enough to figure it out.

**Joyce:** Right now, what I need most of all, is for the two of you to start getting along.

**David:** Chloe, I care about Joyce very much. I'm willing to forgive you for the...incident yesterday if you improve your attitude going forward.

"Incident? What incident?" Joyce turned towards David questioningly, David looked at her before looking as Chloe changing his expression to a forgiving one.

**David:** Chloe was incredibly out of line. She insulted me, swore at me... But with an apology, I'm willing to start over.

Chloe looked at David before looking at her mom who was looking at her pleadingly. "Are you still going to date my mom?"

**David:** Of course.

She expected this response which led her to her second question "And will you still be coming to our house?"

**David:** I...plan to.

'Well there really is only one response I can give to your apology sergeant asshat' Chloe thought before answering. "Then I say go fuck yourself."

"That's what I thought." David muttered before crossing his arms and drawing himself to his full height. 'oh here goes his I am your superior and you will show me respect stance' Chloe thought idly.

**David:** From now on, I will be assisting your mother in a few areas. Like making sure that you are no longer abusing drugs or alcohol.

'What the fuck is he talking about' Chloe thought as she turned to her mother but Joyce looked away from her and wouldn't meet her eyes even when she called for her. "Mom?"

**David:** Chloe, I'd like you to empty your pockets and place all your belongings on the trunk of the car.

"What the hell?" Chloe couldn't help but exclaim turning her head to look at David from her mother.

**David:** If we are going to start over, we have to know that you are not abusing drugs. If you're not, you should be eager for the chance to prove it.

"Mom, you can't be serious. "Chloe rounded on her mother this time her glare was directed at the woman who seemed to wilt under her gaze. 'I can't believe this is happening' Chloe thought angrily as she waited for the woman to speak.

**Joyce:** David and I have discussed it, and we feel this is the only way for us all to have a fresh start.

**David:** Let's go, Chloe. Quit stalling.

'Fuckers' Chloe didn't think she'd ever curse her mother but their relationship had been going through a lot of changes lately. "Fine. You want to see my shit so badly?" Chloe began emptying her pockets and placing the contents on the trunk of David's compensator. After emptying her pockets Chloe turned towards them both giving them the both the middle finger "You know what sucks even worse than invading someone's privacy? Doing it for no reason."

**David**: You're awfully smug for someone who just got kicked out of school.

**Joyce**: Oh David... Chloe, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?

Chloe lowered her hand glaring at David before answering her mother. "Sure. As long as you promise to never speak to this asshole again."

**Joyce**: Chloe...

**David**: Joyce, you can't start apologizing now. This will only encourage her.

**Joyce**: That's enough out of you, David! We need to start treating each other better. And that means all of us. We need a new beginning.

**Joyce:** A new chapter. One that will involve the three of us, together.

"What does that mean? " Chloe asked, as soon as Chloe heard this statement from her mother her stomach began to sink Chloe looked from David to her mother before focusing on her mother for an explanation. Much to her disappointment her mother remained silent and sergeant asshat was the one to answer.

**David:** We both agree that the best thing for everyone at this stage is for me to move in.

"Oh no fucking way" Chloe backed away from both of them turning around and taking her things from the trunk of the compensator stuffing them into her pockets.

**Joyce:** Chloe, after everything that's happened... I'm at a loss. I need help.

**David:** Exactly. We need a firmer hand steering this ship.

**Joyce:** Talk to me, Chloe. Tell me what you're feeling.

Joyce had come closer to Chloe and tried to take her hand which the girl pulled from her grasp, Chloe felt guilty with the hurt that passed through her mother's face before it was replaced by sorrow and pleasing as her mother turned to look at her with pleading eyes. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat Chloe met her mother's eyes before speaking You're trying. I get it. I swear, I do. And I've been making it harder for you. But this. This is now the answer."

**Joyce:** It's the only answer I have, Chloe.

Chloe looked down on the ground suppressing the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "In a million years I never thought you'd choose David over me. I'm sorry I took that for granted." Chloe took a step back leaning on the compensator as she looked at both of them.

**Joyce**: I'm not choosing anyone over anyone else. It's about the three of us having a home together.

**David**: It'll be better than you think, Chloe. Once everything's running smoothly, you'll see what a stable home can be like.

David opened the back passenger door for Chloe to get in, Chloe pushed herself from the trunk of the car before turning and kicked the door closed, Turning around Chloe began to walk away from the two of them when David shouter at her.

**David**: HEY!

Chloe ignored him and continued walking but his next words made her freeze in her tracks.

**David**: Go ahead run away, run away just like your good for nothing friend Max.

Chloe turned around and began marching towards David, her face stony with her eyes blazing in fury, David must have sensed the danger as he took a step back as son a Chloe reached the Man she glared at him before speaking. "You don't know Max YOU DO NOT GET TO BADMOUTH HER IN FRONT OF ME" with that Chloe kicked David right between his legs causing the man to double over in pain, before falling to the ground whimpering. Joyce quickly came to the man's side as Chloe spoke to her. "Mom what is her talking about Max running away?" Joyce took a few moments to check on David before answering Chloe. "Max ran away from home and is back in Arcadia, She's been living back at their old house." Chloe didn't let her mother say anything else as she turned around and began walking away pulling her phone out from her pocket leaving the two in the Blackwell parking lot.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

**PRESENT TIME FIELDS A FEW KILOMETERS FROM ARCADIA BAY**

Max and Luna walked through the field coming to a stop at a small clearing where Luna laid a blanket before sitting down on it and looking up at max. "Come on Max lay down you can use my lap as a pillow." Max raised an eyebrow but nonetheless obeyed and laid down on the blanking with her head on Luna's lap looking up at her. Luna smiled down at her polling a leaf from her side which Max assumed the girl had caught or picked up on the way here. With her left hand Luna placed the leaf on her lips folding the top part a slight bit before she began to play. Max had always wondered how Luna could play music using but a leaf, the few times she had tried Max had been greeted with unpleasant and high pitched noise or at times no sound at all. Man pondered this as she listened to the soothing tunes reminding her of her violin but not quite so the tune was unique, that couples with the soft breeze that began to blow over them Max could only describe it as Magical, slowly her eyes began to close and her breathing began to even out as she fell asleep.

Luna watched Max as she slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile, moving her right hand to run her fingers though the girl's hair Luna continued playing as she herself closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace. While it was her that suggested to go to quiet place so she could meet Maxine along with the Luna that resided in Max's mind it wasn't like she couldn't enjoy the moment, minutes passed with Max now asleep on her lap Luna decided it was time, she began willing herself to be in Maxe's drawing on her power and pushing it through her fingers towards the girl sleeping on her lap soon the clearing was silent except for the sound of the wind and the even breathing of the two girls as they slept.

Luna found herself inside the lobby of a large office building causing her to raise an eyebrow as it wasn't one she recognized, wondering where Max had gotten the inspiration Luna began walking around watching at several Maxes roamed around the building. An amused smile appeared on her face as she noticed the differences in clothing along with hairstyles it was as if she was standing in a building containing the different changes Max had went through in her travels. As she walked and approached the lifts Luna had a working theory on why these Maxes were here, arriving at the elevators Luna pressed hailed the nearest one as she looked around wondering how much time Max had put into making this building as detailed this, while Luna had her own mindscape which was vastly different from this structure, she had made it to the way it was now though years of working in her mind through meditation, she wouldn't be surprised however if this building was still just a shell and was more focused on design than function. As soon as Luna heard the chime signaling that the lift had arrived Luna turned and swiftly boarded it, pressing the dial for the top floor she waited as the door closed and the lift ascended.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Max opened her eyes to find herself back in the chair at the end of the long table beside her was Luna or atleast the version inside her mind beside Luna was Maxine who looked to now be eating an empanada a plate of it was placed on the table, tempted Max reached for one before taking a bite her mouth was greeted by the taste of melted cheese and ham. In shock she looked down on the empanada before looking back up at Maxine. Who was smiling at her as she spoke, "Yes Max its Luna's recipe. And before you ask yes there is also chicken, beef and pork empanadas on the place." Maxine said before she herself grabbed another empanada from the plate.

The two of them continued eating in silence with the other Maxes talking and roaming around the room. Some had called the elevator while some went through the door to what max could only assume were stairs. The soft chime of an elevator arriving prompted Max to look towards the elevators, when the doors opened Luna wearing her gothic Lolita outfit stepped out while several Maxes entered the elevator, Luna for her part was looking around at the meeting room before her eyes landed on the three situated at the end of the long table. With fast strides she walked towards them before she approached her counterpart and began to look her over in detail, when Luna's hands began to wander Max and Maxine looked away from the scene, finally when Luna seemed satisfied with her inspection Luna spoke.

"She's not bad although, I think I need to give you a good look at me naked for you to perfect her." Luna said to Max as she walked towards the chair to her right before sitting down and taking an empanada from the table. Max felt heat rising to her cheeks at this statement from the blond before she shook her head to clear the thoughts that appeared in her mind, looking between Maxine and Luna the first smirking at her while the latter seemed to be enjoying the empanada she decided to get the topic that led to Luna entering her mind anyway. "Well?" She turned to address the blond who looked up as she spoke. "Do you have any idea what's happening here?" the blond to her right nodded taking the time to finish the empanada they were eating before answering. "My hypothesis is that these Maxes here are you anchors in time." Max looked at her confused waiting for her to continue which the blond did. "When you travel in time, you create alternate realities/timelines which may differ depending on the method of travel, for example each time you rewind you create an alternate reality which is an exact replica of the current reality/timeline with the divergence being the different choices you make in that alternate world, you follow me so far?" Max nodded her head as she listened to the information this was nothing new to her as Luna back in the future technically now her past had already explained this.

"These maxes are maxes that are created for those realities/timelines that you create and leave, back to my earlier example when you rewind a Max is created who will continue living that reality/timeline you have left and then in the new reality/timeline another Max is created which lived the life if the max of that reality/timeline until the point you arrive." Max and now Maxine were listening attentively to this explanation parsing through the words which was slowly painting a rather grim picture atleast in Maxine's opinion, one when quickly voiced. "So, your saying we're just dolls? Replacements for when Max fucks up and decided to change things? Dolls that live their lives only for Max to ruin them before creating new lives to ruin?" Maxine said this in a loud voice which slowly descended to one that spoke of hurt and sorrow." Luna stood from her chair before walking around the table pulling Maxine into a hug. "No, you guys aren't dolls, your Max's anchors in time, Max's powers are still young that is why this is happening. You are all one Max, Maxes who exist in different timelines and realities different individual but are one and the same. "Luna gently rubbed Maxine's back as the girl cried into her shoulder. Max for her part was silent, she didn't know her powers caused this much grief, while she knew that other Maxes we're created and replaced by her when she used her powers, she did not really think of what it meant nor did she think of what those Maxes would feel.

It took a while for everyone to calm down but when they did Luna having went back to her chair and sat down, continued her explanation. "The Maxes of the different realities/timelines are the universes way of maintaining the balance, it prevents those realities/timelines from tearing." Max and Maxine nodded at this signaling they understood which prompted Luna to continue. "Now this is where it gets complicated, you see since it's Max who created these realities/timelines the universe has to then adjust and create the individuals in the realities/timelines she creates now it's not an issue for other individuals since they just get created and they live their lives it's generally uneventful but for Max, the Max of the reality/timeline she enters is removed which the Max if the timeline she left is restored, the disconnect happens here." Luna stopped in her explanation and watched Max and Maxine and they thought about the scenario, Luna wanted them to com to the answer themselves before she continued.

It was Max who arrived at the answer first as she looked up at fist Maxine then at Luna before speaking. "Whenever I Jump to a new reality/timeline I don't have the memories of the other Max." Luna nodded before looking at Maxine who spoke next. "When I first came to beside the Chloe in my reality/timeline I was confused then devastated, I couldn't remember the past two days not to mention my best friend was dead and I apparently killed her." At this Max gasped in shock before speaking. "I'm sorry Maxine I.. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't refuse her request." Maxine waved off her apology before answering. "I would have done it too, I just wish it was my choice to make." Luna let the two calm down at this revelation before continuing her explanation. "It's with that disconnect that led us here I believe the Universe is making a way for all the Maxes to communicate with each other and more importantly share memories with each other, that is why every single Max is here." The two Maxes Infront of her were silent as they digested all of the information given to them. Luna for her part remained silent as well, even while standing up and approaching her counterpart who had been silent all this time.

Placing a hand over her counterpart's head Luna closed her eyes and began the process of duplication her consciousness and planting it to this avatar, she hadn't told the pair of Maxes yet but she already had the solution to their problems, after all Max wasn't the only one who had the power to manipulate time, although Luna had to give it to the girl, She was one of the strongest. Continuing her work Luna poured her power towards her counterpart, the effects of this obvious by the change of expressing that appeared on the Avatar's face as well as the change in outfit, from the pink dress her counterpart was now wearing the same gothic Lolita outfit as her only this was Red and black and not black in red. Satisfied with her work Luna turned to find both Maxes watching her, she smiled at them before returning to her chair, taking an empanada from the forgotten plate, Closing her eyes she tested the connection with her counterpart before deciding she'd have a bit of fun with the two Maxes.

Max and Maxine pondered the information Luna had given them, the theory and explanation made sense but the two of them couldn't find a solution to the problem. Maxine assumed that when Max achieved her goal all the other Maxes would be returned to their respective timelines, but this explanation did not provide that as a possibility, it also did not provide an alternative solution, while the two were thinking about this light coming from Max's left and Maxine's right drew their attention. Luna was doing something with her counterpart, they watched as the Luna that resided in Max's mind had a wardrobe change along with a noticable change in posture demeanor, the Luna that was created by Max's mind seemed to be more alive now rather than mechanical. The two watched as Luna returned to her seat took an empanada from the plate and closed her eyes, Maxine was about to ask what she did when the Luna to her right began talking.

"Well that was easy." Luna said out loud looking down at herself before looking at Max and Maxine who were gaping at her. "You both will catch flies if you keep your mouths open like that." She commented to the two causing them to shut their mouths and still looking at her incredulously. "Okay, okay I'll stop with the teasing and tell you what's going on. "Luna schooled her face into a pout as she said this before turning serious as she began to speak. "Max and I need to go soon so I'll keep this brief." The two nodded at which Luna began speaking. "I created a connection between me and this avatar and now my consciousness is linked to it." Luna said as she walked towards the projection of herself that was sitting on a chair with its eyes closed. "With this I can communicate with you all without having to enter Max's mindscape every time and I believe a similar arrangement can be made with you all creating a nexus of shared memories and experiences." As she said this Luna placed her hands on her projection willing it to return to her body as it was not needed anymore, she felt herself begin to wake as her consciousness returned to her body before turning to the pair of Maxes. "We can continue this discussion later, but for now Max it's time to go." With that Luna sat down on the chair and closed her eyes.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Max opened her eyes to be greeted my Luna smiling down at her with the sun setting behind her. "Stay still." Said as she grabbed her camera from her satchel. Lifting the camera she took a peek from the viewfinder before taking the shot, after she did so Luna shook her head in amusement before speaking. "We should go," Max nodded as she got up, the two of them stood up and packed the blanket into Max's satchel before beginning the walk back towards Luna's car. Now seated Luna turned to Max who had been silent since they had left the clearing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Luna asked opening the windows of the car as she waited for the girl to answer. "What will happen to the other Maxes once we are able to share memories and experiences." The girl asked, Luna faced forward placing her hands on the steering wheel before answering. "Theoretically they will all return to their respective timelines and realities." Letting go of the steering wheel Luna leaned back on the driver's seat as she waited for Max to ask her next question, one Luna knew was coming. "And what happens when we begin sharing memories and experiences?" Luna grimaced at how the question was phrased but she supposed it was rather accurate. "You'll be sharing memories, that's it." Luna looked beside her towards Max who was looking at her in doubt. "Think of it like this, it's going to be like your remembering a past life, the memories are there but you know they aren't yours." Luna finished looking directly at Max who nodded her head but Luna suspected that the girl still has some doubts.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Max had asked Luna to drive towards the diner so she could give Joyce the flyer for the tempest tonight along with some tickets which was difficult since she had to give it to the woman without being seen. Luna volunteered to make a distraction while she sneaked into the back and placed the flyer and tickets into Joyce's purse, the two left the car right side of the diner with Luna exiting first and walking towards the front, 'that girl really knows how to make an impression' Max thought as she watched the few customers of the diner focus on Luna. Max took this opportunity to get out of the car and sneak into the back, from there it was rather easy to find the locker Joyce used along with her purse and sneak the items she needed to place in there. Having accomplished her task Max went back to the car and waited for Luna, it didn't take very long for the girl to return but when she did she was carrying a few bags of what Max could only assume as food, she was proven right when upon entering the car Luna announced that she had bought them food for a very late lunch and early dinner along with snacks for the play. Max laughed at the girl's antics as they drove away from the Diner to find a spot to eat the burgers before going to Blackwell for the play.

**CHLOE'S POV**

_'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK I can't believe I let Rachel rope me into this' Chloe cur inside her head as she read the script one more time and began reciting the lines she needed for the play, Chloe hoped that Juliet made it in time for the second appearance of Ariel since she didn't think she'd be able to memorize the lines for that part of the play much less the following scenes. Releasing a sigh Chloe walked out of the dressing room to be met by Rachel who if you asked Chloe looked gorgeous in her Proespera costume, Chloe had to smile as she remembered how Rachel ended up with the role._

_FLASHBACK_

_Chloe had arrived backstage after giving a box full of paper to a drug dealer fooling him into thinking the box was full of his money, she gave the money to the brothers she had saved before telling them to scram from Blackwell along with Arcadia bay and never look back. Now Chloe found herself back stage headed towards the dressing room to meet with Rachel who was helping Victoria with her lines, arriving at the dressing room after providing the audience of the play a light show Chloe found Victoria cursing as Rachel tried to help her with her lines "I can't do this, there's little time and there are so many lines, FUCK!." "Victoria listen to me you can do this." Rachel tried but Victoria looked to hyperventilating and was in no state to be talked sense into, Chloe marched towards the girl before holding both of her shoulders and shouting. "Victoria BREATH, follow my voice, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale" Chloe continue this exercise until the blond calmed down, when the blond began to calm down Rachel handed the girl a cup of water._

_"Look Victoria you should let Rachel do the part, this isn't going to end well for you." The blond glared at Chloe which made her release the girls' shoulders. "Think about it Victoria, if you go out there and mess this up, your reputation won't just be damaged, you'll be ruined." The blond looked to be thinking about her words so Chloe continues. "There's a large crowd out there Victoria, a crowd of students and parents, a lot of them carrying cameras, cameras' that can and will be recording the play, think about it Victoria." The blond was silent clearly considering her words, Chloe winked at Rachel with the blond smirking back at her. _

_"You know Kari." Victoria finally said only to be corrected by two voices "Chloe" Victoria took a step back from the two before speaking again. "Chloe for once we agree about something." Chloe and Rachel looked at each other in surprise before turning back to Victoria. "What was I thinking? Look at this thing!" Victoria gestured towards the costume she was wearing. "I can't go out like this! I can't play this part! I don't know the lines, I don't understand the stupid play, I don't even like theater!" Victoria stormed past them and out of the tent, the two blonds left in the tent heard people trying to leave Victoria leaving but the blond screamed. "I quit! The show can go to hell for all I care! I'm not going down with it."_

_END FLASHBACK_

What followed was Rachel offering to retake the roll of Prospera for Keaton and subsequently volunteering Chloe for Arial as Juliet was being held back by traffic. Chloe shook her head as she approached Rachel on the back of the stage, the thespian turned and greeted her with a smile. "Chloe Price you look cute in that costume." Chloe felt heat rising to her cheeks as she answered the thespian "You look beautiful yourself, Mistress" She teased adopting a look of wonder on her face which made thespian laugh and bump her shoulder. "Well if you're that into your role, what do you say about playing Arial for the whole play. "Chloe's look of wonder quickly turned into a look of horror which made the thespian laugh harder. In response Chloe bumped other blond's shoulder, the two continued they playful barter until Keaton called for them to get ready as they play would be starting.

**MAX AND LUNA'S POV**

Max approached the steps of Blackwell Academy alongside Luna carrying a plastic bag each containing gravy and fried looking around Max found Joyce and David already seated in the middle of the crowd, pointing them out to Luna made the girl break out with a smirk before the blond led Max to two the front making sure to pass by David and Joyce, the two found two chairs that were a few chairs beside the Amber family. Max had to shake her head as she felt the glare behind her head, looking at the blond beside her Max found a smirk on the girl's face which told her the blond knew exactly what she was doing and while the Max from way back would have been against such intentional goading of David, but she didn't have any problem with it as the man would have what was coming to him depending on what she chooses to do, Maxine who was in her head agreed with her caused her to chuckle before she returned her focus to the play which had begun.

**CHLOE'S POV**

'Rachel is an amazing actress.' This thought passed though Chloe's head as she watched the thespian perform from the side of the stage, Rachel was in her element Infront of a crowd with lights shining above and below her Chloe found herself actually appreciating the play as she watched Rachel play her role as Prospera, All too soon however it was her turn to go on stage and do her part as Ariel.

**Rachel:** Tis a good dullness, and give it way. I know thou canst not choose. Come away, servant, come!

Chloe walked from the side and stood on the marked spot beside Rachel, taking a moment to look at the crowd Chloe was surprised to see Joyce and David near the back, she wanted to get off the stage then and there but she didn't want to embarrass Rachel Infront of so many people, facing the girl Chloe began to recite her lines placing emotion as best she could to the words. "All hail, great mistress! I come to answer thy best pleasure."

**Rachel:** Most fearless, generous spirit! Hast thou performed to point the tempest that I bade thee?

Getting into character Chloe answered the thespian confidently gesturing widely for emphasis as she faced the crowd. "I boarded the King's ship; in every cabin, I flamed amazement. The fire and cracks of sulfurous roaring the most mighty Neptune seem'd to besiege and make his bold waves tremble."

**Rachel:** My brave spirit!

**Rachel:** Who was so firm, so constant, that this coil would not infect his reason?

Facing the thespian once again Chloe, having schooled her face to one stony and serious answered. "Not a soul. The King's son, Ferdinand, was the first man that leaped from his ship, and Cried, "Hell is empty, and all the devils are here!" Before facing the crowd.

**Rachel:** But are they, Ariel, safe?

With this statement Chloe turned from the crowd and walked from beside Rachel to the shipwreak to the side of the stage, once again facing the crowd Chloe noticed to the front someone she could swear looked familiar however she could not place her, this person was sitting beside another girl who looked to be wearing a gothic Lolita dress, Chloe shook her head before speaking loudly. "Not a hair perished, and, as thou bad'st me...I have dispersed them 'bout the isle in troops!" at this she jumped of the shipwreck landing on her feat facing the crowd.

**Rachel:** Ariel, thy charge exactly is performed. But, there's more work.

Chloe turned to look at Rachel with a confused expression on her face before she answered. "Is there more toil? Let me remember thee what thou hast promised!"

**Rachel:** How now?

**Rachel:** What is't thou canst demand?

Chloe looked into Rachel's eyes pleadingly. 'I'm really getting into this character Chloe thought in amusement'. As she said "My liberty!"

**Rachel:** Thy liberty? Nay! This most of all I will not grant!

'WTF! That's not her line' Chloe thought drawing a blank and looking at the crowd, Chloe saw the two girls from earlier smiling before she turned back to Rachel and spoke trying t formulate the right words as she was confused. "But...thou assured my freedom...didn't thou?"

**Rachel:** I never said how dearly I hold thee; my habit's been to keep my soul well-draped. Most loyal spirit, companion and friend... Is acting in my service not replete with excitement, amusement, and delight?

There was confusing in the crowd as a few of them seemed to have clued into the fact that this was not part of the script. Chloe for her part did her best to answer Rachel as she was clearly confused. "Of course, mistress...most truly it is so."

**Rachel:** Then, why, I pray you, wish you to be free?

Chloe released a soft sigh as it seemed Rachel was intent of changing the play, looking at the girl Chloe answered. "Excitement's...a mere...counterfeit of bliss. These storms and these adventures? I prefer...to know...thou still cared for my...plainest self." At this Rachel stomped her staff hard on the stage ans as Chloe looked into Rachel's eyes, she saw fire in them which made her take a step back.

**Rachel:** I have thee in my grasp; I will not bend. I will not see thee flying forth alone. The envy would be more than I could bear.

Chloe looked into the thespians eyes almost losing herself in those pools of hazel shining with it's intensity, steeling her resolve Chloe answered matching the thespians passion. "So come with me! Is that not in thy power?"

**Rachel:** Spirit, take my hands, most faithful friend.

Rachel had let go of her staff letting it loudly hit the ground before she took Chloe's hand into her, Chloe watched as Rachel kneeled Infront of her on the stage the crowd watching them letting out a gasp in surprise.

**Rachel:** For but a little longer I beseech: continue in thy service to my schemes. And when they are complete, I swear to thee: we shall fly beyond this isle, the corners of the world our mere prologue. I'll seek to make thy happiness so great that e'en the name of liberty's forgot. What sayest thou to my most hopeful wish?

From the crowed someone in the general direction of the girls Chloe had seen shouted earlier on a familiar voice shouted. "Say yes!", Chloe looked into Rachels eyes before nodding her head and speaking. "Yes"

**Rachel:** I am most pleased.

Rachel got up with a smile as she released Chloe's hands, turning to the audience then back at Chloe, catching her staff as if summoned after Dana used her arms which wasn't visible to the crowd to throw it back up, Rachel spoke while stomping her staff. "Your duty, done for now. So go forth hence with haste! I've work to do." Chloe exited the stage in a daze barely acknowledging the praise from Keaton and Juliet as she watched the play from the side.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

**MAX AND LUNA'S POV**

The play was wonderful Rachels acting skills were on full display the two were engrossed into the play and Max couldn't help herself from shouting "Say Yes!" at Chloe when Rachel was seemingly proposing to her, after that the rest of the play was entertaining well except for the small hiccup of Nathan Prescott messing up his lines which caused Rachel to improvise, Nathen left the stage blocking the audience off with a "Fuck you". Max just had to shake her head at that.

When the play finished Max helped Luna pack up the wrappers and containers they had used eating fries and gravy when she felt a large hand grab roughly her on her shoulder the fingers of the hand digging into her jacket, in her mind Max heard Luna's voice that she used whenever she was teaching her self-defense. "DEFEND YOURSELF" Max let the hand turn her body, allowing the momentum to take over her as she used her powers to accelerate her movement which was something she and Luna practiced in those self-defense lessons, with the 180 degree turn Max curled her fist and smacked the person hard across the face causing the person to stumble back, Max followed up with a few more strikes to the man's face causing the man she now recognized as David to fall down on his back scattering the chairs behind him by now a crowd was forming around them this included Luna who abandoned the plastic bags she was tying up on their chairs to watch the spectacle.

"Who the fuck are you?" Max said as she walked towards David's form placing one of her chucks on the man's groin, David just glared back at her which made Max angry. "You were banging at my fucking door this morning as well." Max snarled putting pressure on her foot which made the man wince and growl at her by this point Joyce had pushed her way through the crowd along with several members of the cast of the play including Rachel and Chloe who looked amused at David being beaten by a girl. "We'll are you going to answer me or am I going to have to crush these balls of yours so you can't spawn more perverted assholes in this world." Max was going to put all her weight on her foot to crush the man's balls when Joyce finally spoke up. "Max stop!" Max eased on the pressure but didn't remove her foot from David's groin as she turned to Joyce. "Joyce, you know this Fucker?"

"That's David, I've been seeing him." The woman answered, before Max could react she was thrown off balance by David pushing off the ground luckily she was caught by Rachel and Chloe who were moving behind her. David lunged after her his face scrunched up in fury however he was interrupted with clothesline by Luna who didn't hesitate and followed with up with a kick to the head rendering David unconscious, checking on Max before being reassured the girl was okay Luna turned to Joyce who was now kneeling on the ground checking on David. "I don't know what your relationship with Max is but you better make sure that boyfriend of yours behaves, because the next time he tries that he'll get no mercy from me." With that Luna turned but not before dropping her business card on David's chest, she followed Chloe and Rachel who were leading Max towards the stage, presumably to join them backstage.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Minutes later Max and Luna found themselves seated outside the tent holding each a bottle of bear handed to them by a guy who introduced himself as Hayden, the dude was nice if not a bit off as he seemed to be high, the two drank their beer and made small talk with the other cast members, getting to know Dana, Juliet, Steph Brook and Evan the Director names Mr. Keaton seemed to have left the crew to their own devices and Nathan Prescott Max noted was sulking in the corner possible due to him messing up his performance, soon Rachel and Chloe got out of the tent, Rachel wearing her signature checkered red Jacket over a white shirt while Chloe wore a wool jacket over a white shirt depicting a skull. Luna and Max stood up to congratulate them on the play.

**Luna**: Wonderful acting back there.

**Max**: Mhmm, although I don't think that was how the first part of the play was written.

At this Max gave Chloe a hug which the girl returned before she turned and introduced Luna. "Chloe this is my friend Luna, I met her in Seattle. Luna shook Chloe's hand as well as Rachel's who instead of letting Chloe introduce her introduced herself. "So, what's with the new look Max?" Chloe asked curiously, this Max a bit conscious as she tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well, moving to Seattle was hard it being a new place and all, I fell in with a bad crowd that was until I met Luna and this is me coming out of my shell you could say." Max lied on the spot as she looked at Chloe who frowned. "So, you met new friends and forgot me for a year." The blond said to her. "No! I didn't forget about you, the reason I fell in with a bad crowd was because I kept fighting with my parents wanting to return here, because I knew it was shitty for me to leave so soon, it was shitty for us to stop by William's burial and then leave soon after like it we were just stopping for food on the way to Seattle." At this Max was tearing up as she drew of her memories of leaving that day. Chloe felt guilty knowing she was being unfair to Max as the girl had no control over her parent's actions. Chloe approached Max and hugged her letting the girl cry on her shoulder as she whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry Max, I'm sorry I wasn't your fault, you're here now and that's what matters. Luna and Rachel watched this scene unfold looking at each other as the cast of the play socialized in the background.

The touching reunion was interrupted however by Nathan Prescott shouting about non cast members being here at the after-party, Rachel was about to call the boy out before she was stopped by Max who was wiping her tears using a handkerchief courtesy of Luna, Max told Rachel that she and Luna should be going but Chloe volunteered the two of them to come along, so After flipping Nathan off and declining the other cast members' offers for them to stay, the four climbed into Luna's R32 with Chloe whistling appreciatively at the car before they drove off to the Amber's house for Rachel to get some clothes as the four agreed to have a sleep over at Max's place for what Rachel called a girls night.


	5. Chapter 5

It did not take long for the four to arrive at the Amber's house and after a short debate about Luna and Max coming along with them Rachel and Chloe got out of the car after Luna pointed out that the Ambers might not appreciate Rachel bringing 3 friends home, two of them they have not met nor had any prior interaction with, it took a bit more convincing but eventually Max and Luna were left in the car as the two blonds went towards he Amber's house, as the front door closed behind them blocking the two blonds from view Max took the opportunity to lower her window on the car and pull out a blunt from her satchel, seeing this Luna chuckled from behind her and opened her own window just in time to see one of the Amber parents looking out from the door. 'well this won't look good to Rachel's parents. Luna though as she smelled the unmistakable smell of marijuana and hear Max blowing smoke outside her window, turning to the raven haired girl Luna remarked in a casual voice. "I think you just got Rachel and Chloe in trouble with her parents." Max turned to the blond confused before she looked at the Amber household as the few gestured towards it. "Shit" Max cursed before trying to put the blunt out on the car's ashtray, Luna shook her head and took the blunt from her. "They already saw the smoke." The blond said as she herself took a draw from the blunt before expressing the smoke outside, the two shared the blunt with each other relaxing and ignoring the shouting coming from the house a few meters from the car.

**RACHEL AND CHLOE'S POI**

Chloe closed the door silently as she and Rachel entered her house not wanting to alert the Ambers of their presence as Rachel wanted to be in and out of the house without them knowing, unfortunately for them the two Ambers were sitting in the living room both of them nursing glasses of what Chloe assumed was liquor. It was Mrs. Amber who noticed them first as she stood up to greet them. "Welcome Home Rachel and oh Chloe was it?" the woman greeted as Chloe answered her. "Yes, good evening Mrs. Amber, my name is Chloe." "How are you two Actresses doing? The play was wonderful." Mrs. Amber continued as she began fussing over them. "Would you two like to have dinner with us? The stew should be done in a few minutes." Rachel upon hearing this looked at Chloe before answering her mother. "Actually mom, I was just going to take some clothes, Chloe and I are sleeping over at a friends house celebrating her coming back to Arcadia Bay as well as performance at the play, they're actually outside waiting." Rachel said smoothly which was technically true minus the celebration part. Rachel's mother cheerfully interpreted this as a prompt to invite them to dimmer as well.

The woman walked past them to open the door while they were left there to be greeted by Mr. Amber who greeted them with a smile, Rachel however was less than pleased to see him Chloe could see it in her eyes as she smiled. "Are those your friends smoking in the car?" Mrs. Amber who had returned from the door behind them asked, Mr. Amber frowned at this and went towards the door Chloe and Rachel just a few steps behind him, sure enough there was Max and Luna laughing inside the car while passing around what they could only assume was a cigarette although Chloe and Rachel suspected otherwise. Mr. Amber closed the door before turning towards Rachel and speaking. "Rachel, I don't want you associating with people who are poor role models, at this Mr. Amber glanced at Chloe this wasn't missed by the three women in the hallway, Chloe was the first to speak as she answered him. "By poor role models you mean me and our friends outside? Rachel went closer and stood beside Chloe while Mrs. Amber stood to the side looking at her husband. "Aren't you? Cutting class and now your other friends are out there smoking." Chloe looked at Rachel before looking back at the man and answering. "we fucked up and we've been punished for it Mr. Amber but have you looked at a mirror lately cause right now I'm seeing a judgmental hypocrite, Man and Luna those are their names just in case you didn't know, were just smoking a cigarette and here you are calling labeling them like they've done a crime." Mr. Amber glared back as Chloe as he raised his voice "You will not take that tone with me girl, I know exactly what you are, and those to out there they're the ones who cause the commotion after the play." Chloe's eyes flashed at the man's words as she forced herself to calm down and answer. "Oh, what kind of person is that?!"

"A delinquent. A broken girl from a broken home!" the man answered in anger at her tone "That's enough, James! I will not have you continue to speak to her like this." Mrs. Amber finally spoke up defending Chloe, The three begin to argue but the words are lost to the fourth person in the room, Rachel stood there seething in anger as her father continued to argue with Chloe and her mother. Rachel grabbed one of the golf clubs n the bag sitting at her side before throwing it at the large vase beside her father, with a large bang the vase shattered causing the three to look at her in shock. "STOP IT DAD, YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE OKAY, YOU SAY THIS ABOUR CHLOE MAX AND LUNE BUT I KNOW YOU'RE A LYING, CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER." The three of them were shocked Mr. Amber confused at her outburst answered her with a calm. "Excuse me?!" Rachel was livid at this point you could hear the cackling of thunder outside as she glared at her father. "We saw you. Yesterday. At the overlook." Rachel said to her father before turning around and walking towards the stairs. "Rachel wait!" Mr. Amber said as she grabbed for Rachel's hand "Rachel, whatever you saw or think you saw... I know it's hard, but I need you to trust me." The man pleaded with her daughter, "I don't want to hear your excuses" Rachel shrugged her father's off her arm as she stormed up the stairs, Chloe who made to follow her up stairs was stopped by her mother. "Chloe please take care of her." Chloe nodded to the woman before climbing the stairs to find Rachel.

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

Chloe found Rachel inside her room one bag already packed with clothes, the girl was packing a second bag this one was being filled with what Chloe could assume were valuables the blond did not want to leave behind, the thespian finally noticed her as she turned around. "Chloe, Let's leave tonight!" Chloe was taken aback by this statement but she quickly recovered. "Rachel think about this for a moment your angry." Rachel glanced at her before releasing a sigh "You said you wanted to skip town and never look back. Like I said last night, let's do it, and No I'm not just saying this because I'm angry, I've been angry at my dad since last night, tonight just amplified that." the thespian replied calmly zipping the bag "we don't have money or even a vehicle" Chloe protested but she herself knew the answer to these questions, Rachel looked at her to ask if she was serious but answered anyway. "I have cash more than enough to start us out, as for a vehicle weren't you fixing that truck?" Chloe nodded her head at this which prompted the thespian to continue. "failing that I'm sure we can persuade Luna and Max to drive us and drop us off somewhere, hell Max might even come with us." Chloe looked at the thespian confused, she had expected the answer of the truck she was sure she could fix it and make it drivable they'd just need to stick to town roads instead of the interstate, she had also expected the answer of Luna and Max driving them somewhere preferably a bus stop, but Chloe didn't know why Max would come with them.

Seeing the blond's confusion, the thespian released an exasperated sigh "Come on Chloe, I love you but sometimes your slow." The thespian remarked as she opened one of the windows and threw one of the bags through it. "Uhm, What?" Was Chloe's only response which made the thespian laugh as she faced the blond. "Come on Chloe, think about it. Max ran away from home to go back to Arcadia bay why? What could possibly be in this town that she would risk running away just to come back?" Chloe thought about the last hour or so, her conversation with Max back stage and the texts they had exchanged this afternoon, slowly realization dawned upon Chloe and it appeared on her face making the thespian smile wryly "Alright, now how do we let Max and Luna know we need help with the bags?" the thespian asked Chloe which made her smile mischievously as she pulled her phone out from her pocket. "Watch me" she said to the thespian as she began flashing her phones flashlight through the window.

**LUNA AND MAX'S POV**

The two had finished the blunt and were just now relaxing inside the car, they had heard the bang from the house but after talking among themselves decided it wasn't their place to intervene into the argument even if they were sure they were the one that caused it, so now the two had the seats leaned back, soft classical music was playing inside the car as they waited, they figure even if they fell asleep in the car that Rachel and Chloe would wake them up in the morning, a few minutes later after the screaming had stopped Luna noticed the flash of a light from the one of the windows on the second floor of the house, at first she ignored it but after a few moments she began seeing a patterns to the flashing asking for a piece of paper from Max, Luna took a pen from the glove compartment before beginning to write something down on the paper, Max curious as to what was going on watched as Luna wrote N-E-E-D-H-E-L-P W-I-T-H B-A-G-S C-O-M-E B-E-L-L-O-W W-I-N-D-OW Max chuckled as she remarked "That's probably Chloe, we used to use morse code to communicate at night when we were planning stuff." Luna nodded her head as Max took her phone from her pocket before sending a text to Chloe.

**Max**

**You know you can text right?**

**Chloe **

**Aww come on it's fun.**

Max shook her head, before getting out of the car and approaching the house, Luna exited the car as Max got to the sidewalk, looking around Max found a bag on the grass which she picked up and carried to the car Luna waited bellow the window as she saw Rachel gesturing for her. Luna raised an eyebrow as Rachel carefully lowered another bag from the window which Luna caught when she let go shrugging her shoulders Luna walked towards the car smiling as Max balanced the bag on her thigh as she reached for the level to open the boot, finally succeeding the boot clicked and slowly opened as the hydraulics kicked in, walking towards the trunk Luna moved her briefcases to the side and pushed one more case further in, placing the bad on the cab Luna turned to find Max looking at her confused. "Why are you packing?" Max asked as she placed the other bag in the boot. "It's just for insurance, I had a deal in Oregon remember." Max nodded her head and they shut the boot just in time for the front door of the house to open with Rachel and Chloe speed walking towards them

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

The four got into the car in silence before Max who had been handed the keys by Luna went to start the car spoke. "So where are we going again?" Chloe was quick to answer her as Rachel leaned on the blond's shoulder. "The junkyard north of town, it's just past the water tower." Max nodded as she made a U-turn and proceeded to drive out of the neighborhood. "What are we doing in that Junkyard?" Max asked turning on a street the going straight for the main road, Chloe was silent for a few moments before she answered tentatively. "Rachel and I are leaving Arcadia Bay and we need the truck I'm fixing in the junk yard to do that." "Your what now?" Max almost shouted while she focused on the road thankful that there weren't many people or cars on the road as she still wasn't comfortable driving this car, she was barely pressing on the gas pedal and they were going at 60km/h, thinking she'd been silent for a while now and that Chloe wasn't going to repeat herself Max resumed the conversation. "I suppose there's no stopping you two?" Max asked as she looked at the rear view mirror to see Chloe with Rachel sleeping leaning on her shoulder, Chloe responded with a shake of her head to which Max nodded, putting a bit more pressure on the pedal Max sped though the road as she spoke. "Then we have 12 hours to get that truck running and leave Arcadia Bay."

The four arrived at the junkyard at 11:50 with Max parking the car near the truck Chloe said she was going to repair, while Rachel and Chloe went towards the shack to grab things they had stashed there as this junkyard was their hangout Max with Luna who had finished her power nap went to inspect the truck lighting the path using an LED flashlight, arriving at the truck Luna asked Max to pop the hood as she checked the engine placing the flashlight on a nearby barrel to provide them light. "The engine doesn't look too bad" the blond remarked as she asked Max to try starting it up Max looked around the cab of the truck and found a screwdriver on the dash, using that she leaned down and using the tool to pull the wires she needed from under the dash, Max began trying to start the truck, the two were rewarded with the sounds of the starter but the engine wasn't turning over, Luna released a sigh as she walked towards her car and opened the boot, from there she took out her toolbox along with some carbonator cleaner and a gallon of gasoline, walking towards the truck Luna began inspecting the engine once more, a low whistle interrupted her inspection causing her to turn around to see Chloe and Rachel the former of the speaking to her as they approached. "I see the car wasn't just for show." Chuckling Luna turned back to inspecting the engine as she began speaking. "Nope and this is a nice ride you have here, once we get it working that is." Chloe smiled and joined Luna in looking over the engine. "It needs a lot of love though." Chloe commented as Luna began inspecting the distributor. "We'll see what she needs as we work on it." Chloe nodded as she opened the toolbox Luna had placed at front of the truck, pulling out a socket wrench and an extension bar before turning back to the truck.

Rachel left the two mechanics as they talked shop about the truck and looked around the junkyard, seeing Max rummaging through the junk with her phone's flashlight on the blond decided to approach the raven haired girl. "So, Max what are you looking for." The girl turned towards her before returning to rummaging through the junk and answering. "I'm looking for a push button." The thespian was confused but she pulled out her own phone and decided to help anyway. "What for?" Max answered as they moved to look through another pile of junk. "The truck doesn't have a key so, I'm replacing it with a push button." The thespian shook her head before remarking. "looks like I'm surrounded my car enthusiasts." Max chuckled before answering her "I'm not an enthusiast per se but Chloe's father along with mine were often helping each other out with their cars when we were younger, then I met Luna who's a racer although she might not look like it" Rachel looked back at Chloe and Luna as the two seemed to be taking the engine apart before turning back to looking through the junk. "so if your not a car enthusiast then what are your hobbies Max." The two moved towards the next pike of trash as Max answered. "I've been into Photography since I was young, I took my camera with me wherever I went and took pictures." Rachel nodded her head as she sorted through the junk before finding what they were looking for. "Aha!" the thespian exclaimed causing Max to turn towards her curiously, the actress handed the photographer a push button switch.

Hours passed with Luna and Chloe working on the truck while Rachel and Max talked, at one point Max got Rachel to model for a few photographs while Luna and Chloe got the engine to turn over, the sun was already up when Luna finished the disgusting clean out of the radiator and the cooling system of the engine, Chloe was assigned the task of cleaning the gaskets while Luna liberated spark plugs from the truck that was impounded into the junkyard, when the two finished with the engine, Luna hooked the battery back into the truck which Chloe entered the truck and waited for Luna's signal, hearing the "start it" from the blond Chloe pushed the button and the engine began turning over, shifting the gear to neutral Chloe tried again this time pressing the gas pedal, after a few more tries the engine roared to life and after a revving it up for a few minutes the engine went into idle, getting out of the cab Chloe shared a high five with Luna as the girl closed the hood and began to pack up her tools .

**-.- .- -.. -.- .-. .- -. - .-.. - ...- -. -.. .. ... -.- .- - ... -.-. -... -..- .-. ..-. ..- .**

When the two got around from the boot to the back of the car, Luna was arguing with Chloe regarding how they were going to get the car out of the junkyard. "No bloody way am I letting you drive that clunker out of here, much less take it out of town" Luna said heatedly while Chloe who crossed her arms frowned at her as she answered just as heated. "The truck is fine, it will survive the few mines it would take to skip town." The two attracted the attention of Max who was typing on her laptops and Rachel who woke up from the noise of their argument. "That's just it Chloe what happens when the truck breaks down in the middle of the road? What then?" Chloe was silent as she had not planned until that point the priority was getting out of Arcadia Bay, Luna seeing that Chloe was not going to answer released a sigh as she spoke. "we'll pull the truck from here to Springfield with my car, I have a friend there who owns a garage, we put more work on the truck there and hopefully get it in good enough shape to handle a long road trip." Chloe nodded her head but she had a question for the blond. "I can't pay for the parts or the stuff we need to fix it up." At this point Max who had been listening in decided to join the conversation as she closed her laptop. "I'll be paying for the parts and other stuff along with buying it from the owner, consider your present for the last two birthdays I missed." Max said with a smile, Chloe looked at the photographer her eyes beginning to tear up as she tried to hug her but Max quickly scouted further into the car causing Rachel to move towards the door. "Save the hugs for when you've taken a shower Chloe, the owner said he'd have the papers ready by 10 that gives us two and a half hours to go to your house for you to get your stuff and clean up as best as you can, I have to pick up some clothes back at my old place as well.

The four planned out their trip for a few minutes with Max and Luna saying they'd come with Chloe and Rachel on their road trip, the thespian and soon to be trucker agreed so Luna backed the car and positioned it Infront of the truck, two steel towing wires from the trunk of the car Luna attacked the wired to the hooks behind her car before attaching the to the truck, Chloe who was watching this spoke to the blond as she finished the attachments. "Are you sure your car can pull the truck Luna?" the blond nodded her head as she answered. "Well I haven't tried towing a truck before but my car should be able to handle it." At Chloe's raised eyebrow Luna elaborated on her answer. "It's not an issue of power as my car will just be pulling the truck, the problem is I'm not sure if the reinforced body of my car can take it, there's only really one way to find out." with that the four entered the vehicles with Luna, Max and Rachel rising on Luna's car while Chloe rode on the truck, normally the front of the truck would have been loaded into a trailer with the drive train disconnected from the suspension when the truck was towed but since Luna did not have a trailer and they were in a hurry, the car would be pulling the truck as Chloe drove it with the gears neutral. "Well here we go." Luna muttered as she shifted into the first gear, the occupants of the car felt the tug as the car began pulling the truck, Luna began revving the engine as they left the junkyard gaining speed as the moved, it wasn't long before the reached the cemented road the car gaining more speed as the tires gained more friction.

The four arrived at the neighborhood of cedar avenue at exactly 8 AM giving them two hours to prepare take showers and in Chloe's case pack, Luna slowed to a stop Infront of Max's old house with Chloe hitting the breaks just behind them, the four got of the vehicles and headed straight for the homes, Chloe climbed her way up to her room on the second floor while Max and the others just entered her childhood home through the front door.

**CHLOE'S POV**

Chloe entered her room through the window and looked around. 'I'm going to miss this place.' Chloe exited the room and looked around the hallway before making a beeline for the bathroom entering it, looking around Chloe couldn't find her pirate towel making her curse as David had probably thrown the thing away, washing her hand and arms on the sink to get the oils and dirt that had clung to her skin and she and Luna worked on the truck Chloe searched the bathroom for her towel finally finding it alongside some old hair die. 'Max and I never got around to coloring my hair' Chloe thought to herself as she took the towel from the container and brough it to her room before returning to the bathroom, taking a spare tower from the drawers Chloe took a shower to wash the sweat and grime off herself before she dried off and looked at the mirror. 'We're actually going to do this, we're going to leave Arcadia Bay' Chloe thought as she stared at her reflection, turning towards the old hair dye Chloe smiled before taking the comb from the sink, dying portion of the left side of her hair blue Chloe smiled at her reflection admiring the change in the mirror for a few moments.

Chloe returned to her room and began packing her clean clothes along with a few used ones separated in a plastic bag inside the bag, exiting the room Chloe went to her mothers room before raiding her closet, seeing an old pair of booth that were hidden down bellow Chloe smiled and tool them, exiting her mothers room Chloe noticed a box labelled William's Clothes on the side, taking the box Chloe took a few outfits from her dad and packed them into the bag, Chloe dressed in her jeans along with the skull t-shirt and boots, Throwing the bag from the window Chloe watched it land in the driveway before she exited her room and returned to her mother's room looking at the dresser she expected to find their family picture however it wasn't there instead there was the old mother's day card Chloe had made for her mother. 'damn I forgot it's mother's day/' Chloe thought as she continued to search for the room, opening the bedside table's drawer on the left side of the Chloe found what she was looking for, taking their family picture from the frame and pocketing it Chloe exited them and was about to enter her room when she topped and listened. 'hmm Mom is playing music' she thought as she went towards the stairs.

'I might as well check the garage for anything I might want to take, I think Dad's camera is in the garage, might make for a nice gift for Max.' Chloe slowly and silently descended the stairs, midway through she spotted her mom and David who was sporting two large shiners cooking pancakes, the two looked happy which brought a sad smile to Chloe face as she continued descending the stairs, arriving at the front door Chloe tried to open the garage door beside it. 'Fuck!' she cursed as the door was locked, with no other alternative Chloe turned to walk towards the living room to go to the garage through there, she was however interrupted mid step by David's voice. "Hey, who's there?" David and Joyce walked into the hallway. Chloe looked at both of them before she grimed. "Hey Mom, Nice look there David, you should really think twice before grabbing a girl." The man grunted as Joyce spoke up to change the subject. "Chloe! Your hair! When did you—was this for the play? You were wonderful last night." Joyce commented as she approached her. "No mom, this is something different." Chloe answered as she looked at the two. "And that shirt! I haven't seen it in ages." Chloe was about to answer but Joyce placed her arm around Chloe and led her to the kitchen. "None of that matters now. Oh, I am so glad to see you." The woman said as she continued to guide Chloe to the kitchen. "Good to see you, Chloe. Coming home was a smart decision." Chloe released a sigh at the situation, this was beginning to get awkward and she had a sneaking suspicion that there was something coming, Chloe shook her head at these thoughts and focused on getting out of here as soon as possible. "Happy Mothers' Day, Mom." Chloe greeted her mother. "Thank you, sweetheart." Joyce smiled widely as she thanked her daughter. "I, uh, I didn't get you anything." Chloe answered awkwardly as she inched towards the living room. "Having you back home is present enough." Chloe released a sigh as she stopped in her tracks and looked at her mother. "I'm just here to pick up something. Then I...I have to go." Chloe told her mother as she turned and walked towards the garage, walking towards the front Chloe grabbed her father's toolbox then her camera. She opened the door leading to the front of the house.

Chloe was about to get the door open when her mother spoke from the hallway. "Are you coming home tonight?" Chloe looked at her mother before shaking her head. "No mom I'm not." "I wish you would tell me what you're up to." Joyce pleaded with Chloe as she approached, Chloe released a sigh as she faced her mother. "Mom, you made your choice yesterday back in Blackwell Parking Lot, I'm just sorry that I took you for granted, be happy with David, goodbye mom." Chloe opened the door and walked out the sound of a guitar along with a violin and someone slapping metal could be heard down the street as Chloe placed the toolbox in the driveway before grabbing her bag. "Chloe, wait!" Joyce cried as Chloe picked up the toolbox and began walking to the trio who were singing on the bed of the truck. David had come out of the house and hugged Joyce from behind saying. "Let her go. She'll come home as soon as her tantrum is over."

**MAX RACHEL AND LUNA'S POV **

Max let Rachel take a shower first as she began wrapping the furniture up in their respective plastic wraps one again. 'I didn't think I'd be doing this again so soon.' She thought to herself, Looking up she saw Luna finishing with wrapping the table, the two worked in silence until Rachel came down stairs, when Max looked up she held her hand over her mouth to suppress the laugh that threatened to escape her mouth. 'Of all the outfits she'd choose from my closet.' Max thought as Rachel finished descending the stairs wearing Max's pink Jane Doe shirt along with her grey hoodie, Rachel was also wearing skinny jeans and chuck which made the look even more hilarious is Max's opinion. "Nice Max impersonation Rachel." Luna commented causing the thespian to turn to Max questioningly. "That's was my usual style before I decided on a change, the clothes look good on you." Max explained followed by a compliment as she and Luna finished up with the furniture.

Luna took the next shower leaving Max and Rachel, alone Rachel asked if Max needed help packing at first Max was going to decline but shrugged her shoulders before climbing the stairs and entering her room followed by the thespian, Max opened her closet taking a bag from it which she dusted before she laid the bah on the floor, going back to the closet Max took her jeans from the shelves before laying them in the bag, Rachel stood there looking at Max's wardrobe as she commented. "You know Max if I didn't know any better, I'd say your clothes were stolen from me and Chloe along with some you bought yourself, this made Max chuckle nervously as she answered the thespian. "I went through several wardrobe changes that I just went with whatever style I felt like." The two took turns packing the few clothes that Max had into the bag, as they zipped the bag up Luna exited the bathroom wearing a blouse with a ribbon tie a skirt leggings and a white coat along with shoes, Rachel wondered where the blond got the clothes from but ultimately shrugged it off as the blond said she's take her clothes to the car, Max asked Rachel is she could take the bag to the car which the thespian happily obliged to while the photographer got into the shower, it only took Max a few minutes to have her shower and dress in jeans a hawt dog man shirt along with a black zip up jacket, wearing her trusty chucks Max descended the stairs and went out the door to the car, Arriving at the car Max found Luna turning the violin she had used days ago in the junkyard to distract Chloe and Rachel from their argument, shaking her head Max placed her dirty clothes in the bad that was placed in the open trunk of Luna's car before she joined the thespian and the blond. "I thought I kept the violin tuned?" Max half asked half commented as she watched Luna tune it, the blond looked up at her and shook her head before answering. "It was tuned properly but I decided to do some maintenance on it." Max nodded her head as that sounded reasonable for her before she headed towards the house to finish up on securing the place before they left.

Max had turned off the heater before turning off the breaker, cutting power to the house and was about to head towards the front door when she noticed an acoustic guitar that was sitting on the wall near the living room TV, Max walked over and grabbed the guitar remembering the fond memories of her playing it in her dorm room. When Max had moved into the dorms of Blackwell Academy the photographer had visited her childhood home and had taken this very same guitar with her to learn how to play and to add that to her hobbies, shaking her head Max took the guitar with her outside before she locked the door and approached the two who were waiting leaned against the car, Luna was playing a few notes on the violin as Rachel listened to her, the two noticed her approaching with Rachel raising an eyebrow at the guitar. "Do you know how to play that?" Max chuckled and gestured for the two to follow her, the three moved to the truck with Max opening the bed and sitting on the edge and she turned the guitar. "Let's see if she can play before I answer the question." Max tried a few chords as she tuned the guitar by ear before she looked at Luna to nodded as Max began strumming.

If you love somebody enough.

You'll follow wherever they go

That's how I got to Memphis

That's how I got to Memphis

Rachel and Luna smiled as they swayed with the song.

If you love somebody enough.

You'll follow wherever they go

That's how I got to Memphis

That's how I got to Memphis

Luna began accompanying Max with the violin as Rachel used the body of the truck as drum.

If you love somebody enough

You'll go where your heart wants to go

That's how I got to Memphis

That's how I got to Memphis

I know if you'd seen her you'd tell me 'cause you are my friend

I've got to find her and find out the trouble she's in

Three began to sing the song smiling and as they looked at each other.

If you tell me that she's not here

I'll follow the trail of her tears

That's how I got to Memphis

That's how I got to Memphis

She would get mad and she used to say

That she'd come back to Memphis someday

That's how I got to Memphis

That's how I got to Memphis

Cause I haven't eaten a bite

I haven't slept three days and nights

That's how I got to Memphis

That's how I got to Memphis

Here comes the solo Rachel teased as Max began plucking the strings of the guitar, this comment earned a chuckle from Luna who stopped playing the violin for Max to do the solo.

I've got to find her and tell her that I love her so

I'll never rest 'til I find out why she had to go

Thank you for your precious time

Please forgive me if I start to cry

That's how I got to Memphis

That's how I got to Memphis.

When the three finished the song, they noticed Chloe was walking down the street towards them, they took that as their cue to pack it up. Luna placed the violin back to its case before placing it in the boot, Max placed the guitar atop the bags before closing the cover. The three waited for Chloe who seemed to be oddly sombre the girl placed her bag inside the cab of the truck before approaching the three, Max and Rachel walked closer to the blond noticing the newly colored portion of her hair, it was Max who first spoke in a gentle voice. "Chloe what's wrong?" Chloe looked up from looking at the ground and properly faced the three. "I just said goodbye to my mom "Oh Chloe" Rachel pulled the girl into a hug Max took a step back and watched alongside Luna as the two embraced each other with the thespian comforting the girl, it wasn't long before the four got into their respective vehicles with Rachel and Chloe riding the truck while Max and Luna rode in the car, the four stopped by a brake and tire shop to pick up the papers for the truck before heading south towards the highway before getting into the interstate to Springfield, the four watched the road as slowly it led them further away from Arcadia Bay.

n jvf pnt cpnlqut ol fpok fogujolu lvf vljx fpnf def gx bvsuwk nk cpnlqolq nk sujj om jeln ok fv du dujouaut, o pvbu fpok gunlk fpnf o'au keccuutut fpu gvwu fpolqk cpnlqu fpu gvwu gx gugvwouk ducvgu fpnf rekf gugvwouk o'g uicofut nlt kcnwu nf fpu kngu fogu


End file.
